Episode 9346 (5th January 2018)
Plot Phelan leads Luke back in the direction of his van while they talk, accusing him of having an overactive imagination. Luke tells Phelan about Andy's wire house and demands answers. Phelan points out to Luke that Andy once led a double life as Gavin Rodwell and it's possible he's doing the same incomprehensible thing again. A panicking Rana tells Kate she's going to admit all to Zeedan. Sean offers himself for more shifts at the Rovers. Eileen worries that she can't get hold of Phelan. Leanne intervenes when Toyah and Eva argue over who can use the back room for their respective friends. Kate and Rana make plans for their future. Out of Luke's sight, Phelan puts his gun in the back of the van while they argue. Luke has had enough and sets off to report Andy to the police as a missing person. Phelan attacks him and they fight but Luke gets the upper hand. Sean admits to Eileen he's been sacked from the medical centre for discussing confidential patient information in the cafe. He suspects the Appletons who then arrive in the pub. Luke drives off but Phelan recovers. Leanne suggests her sisters combine their evening. Phelan gives chase in his van around the complex and forces Luke's car to crash. At point blank range he then shoots him although he doesn't kill him. Phelan then shoots the petrol tank and the car explodes in a ball of flame with Luke still inside it. Zeedan arrives home full of excitement for his business plans as Rana summons the courage to tell him she's leaving him. The combined event in the back room goes well. When Zeedan tells Rana how pleased he would be if Rana was pregnant, she loses her nerve. Phelan power-washes his van to remove any evidence. Sean accuses Angie and Jude of telling tales but is brought up short when Dr. Gaddas overhears and says it was another person who made the complaint. Annoyed by his behaviour, Peter sacks him. Phelan deletes Matt's texts from his phone. Imran tells Alya the hate mail helps Luke's case. Toyah and Eva argue again when Eva admits that she didn't check that the nail polish her friends have put on is vegan-friendly. Kate loses patience with Rana when she admits she couldn't go through with it and goes into town with Sophie. Back home, a calm Phelan sips a whisky and lies about his whereabouts during the day to a depressed Eileen. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Veronica - Michaela Longden *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard *Barlow Legal Services *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Legacy Reach Paper Mill - Exterior, roads surrounding complex and millpond Notes *Death of Luke Britton and final appearance of Dean Fagan in the role. *Tanya, Eva Price's nail technician friend is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *The scenes at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill were recorded at the former premises of Robert Fletcher and Sons on Chew Valley Road, Greenfield, Saddleworth, a private site which now houses several independent businesses. *Neil Finnighan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Sofian Francis and Andy Merchant as the Stunt Doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan clashes with Luke after being quizzed about Andy; Sean loses his job at the medical centre for breach of patient confidentiality; Rana tells Kate that she's going to leave Zeedan; and Toyah and Eva have a row over who should have The Rovers' back room. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,460,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes